One Step Closer
by AshleyOnFire
Summary: Rumple gets Belle out of the hospital before Regina can turn her into Lacey. They head to Granny's for lunch and Belle wants to know more about their history. One shot. Please R&R!


**One Step Closer**

**Rumple gets Belle out of the hospital before Regina can turn her into Lacey. They head to Granny's for lunch and Belle wants to know more about their history.**

**(One Shot for the moment)**

"Ready to go?" Rumple said as he came around the corner into her room after he had finished getting Belle discharged from the hospital.

"Yeah. Just finishing up" Belle said as she picked up several books from her bedside table and placed them in her bag. She took one last glance around the room and decided that she had everything she wanted to take with her. As she lifted the bag off the bed Rumple rushed to her side to take the bag out of her hands.

"Here. Allow me."

"Thank you." Belle said releasing the bag and flashing him a smile.

"You know, I was thinking about stopping by Granny's for lunch, if you're up to it that is" He said as they entered the hallway.

"I've been stuck in here for weeks. I'm up for anything that doesn't involve hospital food. Besides, I think it's time I start getting to know this place."

As they waited for the elevator to descend to the parking garage, Rumple had a second to gather his thoughts. Belle was leaving with him, but what exactly did that mean? Would she want to go back to the library, once he told her she lived there or would she want to come stay with him, so he would be close to aid her in recovering her memories. What if that didn't happen? Where would that leave them? Two awkward friends that used to have True Love? This was all too much to think about now. He was having lunch with his Belle. Well, it was as close to Belle as he would get at the moment. The door opened to the parking garage and Rumple helped Belle into the car before placing her bag into the trunk.

As they began to drive through the town, Belle began to take in the scenery of everything they were passing. Then her gaze landed on Mr. Gold. The man who had been with her when she was shot and seemed to be sticking around. Every time he looked at her there was a happiness, but also a sadness behind his eyes. Was this the man she had planned on spending the rest of her life with? She wanted to know more about him and what history they had together. As they passed the library, Rumple seemed to snap out of a daydream.

"Here is your library, Belle" Rumple said as he slowed to a stop near the front doors of the library.

Belle was taken aback and confused. "My.. my library? How is that possible?"

"It's yours. You lived.. live in the apartment above and you were working to reopen it for Storybrooke." He said as he smiled at the memory of Belle being so passionate about getting it open to the public.

"Wow. I love to read, so I suppose that makes sense.. but I'm sure you already knew that" She said with a shy smile.

"Yes.. yes I did." He said returning the smile and once again setting off to Granny's.

Rumple pulled the car into a parking space and quickly opened Belle's car door. As soon as they had taken a seat at a booth, Granny came over with some glasses of water.

"The usual for you two?" Granny said smiling sweetly at Belle but not turning her gaze to Rumple.

"Um yes.. I suppose so." Belle said to Granny and looked at Rumple with a confused smirk.

"Do.. did we come here often?" Belle said as Granny trotted back to the kitchen to put in their orders.

"Yes. It's kind of our place." He said with a shrug.

Belle shifted uncomfortably in the booth avoiding Rumple's gaze as she asked, "Mr. Gold, could you tell me.. a little about us.. our history? It could help me maybe start recovering my memories."

Rumple paused to think before replying. She had come so far from when she was first admitted into the hospital, he couldn't bring up magic or where they came from. That would only hinder her progress and set them back. He would tell her but he would leave out some of the details.

"Please call me Rumple if you like. I mean, that's what you used to call me. So, where to begin. Years ago,we met when you came to help me with my estate, cleaning, cooking things like that. Over time we developed feelings for each other and we fell in love." Rumple paused to see how Belle was taking their history so far but her face was emotionless, so he continued. "Unfortunately, soon after we realized our feelings for each other, we parted badly and we just reconnected last year."

Belle decided not to focus on the details of their separation years ago. Not yet. She wanted to know more about their more recent past.

"Okay. So, this past year.. we've been happy?" Belle asked as their food arrived.

"We had our challenges no doubt, but yes both as happy as we've ever been. You are the love of my life and we were closer than ever. When we first reconnected, you were sort of new in town so we lived together for sometime before you took over the library and moved into the apartment."

Belle put her hand up to stop him. "We lived together?"

Rumple felt a wave of panic wash over him. Where was she going with this? "Yes. We did"

Belle's face turned crimson and then began intensely studying her food.

"What is it Belle?" Rumple asked his panic worsening.

"Have we been.. you know. Since we lived together.. I'm assuming." Belle struggled to get her point across before she blurted out "Have we slept together?"

Rumple was taking a sip of his iced tea and began choking from the shock of her question. Belle jumped from her side of the booth and slid into his next to him, patting his back.

"Rumple, I'm so sorry. This is the wrong time to be asking questions like that. I just know nothing about myself. About us. I'm so sorry. Forget I said anything, please. It was so stupid of me."

Once Rumple was able to catch his breath and clear his throat he turned to her and saw the embarrassment on her face. He noticed her hand was still resting on his back.

"No. No. I was just a little surprised that's all. Of course you should know things like that. It's a perfectly normal thing for you to wonder about. And um.. yes. We became intimate when we got back together last year. But not too soon." Rumple said quickly. "We took things very slow, I assure you."

"I'm glad. I mean, that we took things slow." Belle said as they exchanged small awkward smiles.

"Any dessert for you folks?" Granny said returning to their table to remove their plates.

"I don't think so. Thank you." Rumple said both grateful and annoyed at the interruption. This was a conversation he wanted to have with Belle at some point but he felt it would be best to curb anymore intimate details about their relationship until some time had passed.

As they walked out into the sunlight Rumple was unsure of what to do next.

"Belle I'm afraid I'm not really sure where to go from here. Would you like to stay at your apartment at the library or would you like to come stay with me? I want to make sure you are comfortable."

Belle looked at Rumple unsure as she bit her lower lip for a moment. She then closed the space between them, brushed a strain of hair away from his face and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Rumple was startled but reveled in Belle's lips on his skin. Her warmth being so near. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed it. He fought the urge to turn his face and capture her lips with his own. It would be too soon. All of this was so new to Belle and he had to be mindful of that.

"Thank you." Belle whispered against his skin "For everything."

She pulled away and glanced down the street. "I'll tell you what. Let's start with a walk. Take things slow and see how they go. Like we did the first time"

"I would like that. Very much." Rumple said with a sincere smile.

They began walking down the street, leaving Granny's a little closer than when they had arrived.

**The End.**


End file.
